<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Orc Client by highfantasyfag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498386">The Orc Client</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfantasyfag/pseuds/highfantasyfag'>highfantasyfag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Inflation, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Work, Trans Male Character, Trans porn by a trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfantasyfag/pseuds/highfantasyfag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arye earns a good amount of coin at work, and gets to enjoy an orcish customer.<br/>The words "cunt", "clit", and "pussy" are used to describe Arye's genitals. So possible trigger warning!<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Orc Client</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave a comment! I'd also love to hear suggestions for what I should write next.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arye was slumped in the stocks, head leaning forward heavily. A thick drop of semen oozed from his used cunt before falling with a soft "plop" to join the mess of cum on the stage bellow him. He whined softly and tried to clench down to keep it in. He liked the feeling of hot cum buried in him. After so many cocks that day, though, his messy cunt was gaping, and there was no way to keep it in. </p><p>Strong fingers suddenly bit into his hip and he gasped as his ass was drawn upwards. </p><p>"Don't worry, little one, I'll keep you full." Spoke a man behind him with a deep voice. It sounded to Arye like an orc.</p><p>The fat cockhead nudging against his cunt confirmed that. He heard the sound of coins being dropped into the barrel, clattering against the ones dropped by former clients. It seemed the minute the orc made payment, he thrust in. Arye squealed. His legs kicked out but there was no escape the orc's grip, nor the stocks he was locked into. Some clients just thrust in, and that was fine, for the majority were humans, elves, and dwarves, whose cocks were reasonably sized. The thick length forcing his poor used cunt open was much bigger. It burned slightly, but that only enhanced the experience.</p><p>"Fuck, this slut is tight." He heard the orc say. </p><p>The irony was that he'd been worked open so much that day. There were some who liked a used cunt. One human came to mind who was into humiliation, and Arye would huff and whine and ask if the next client was bigger as the sweaty man panted and jack hammered his cock into him, always coming to fuck him when there was a sizeable amount of cum dripping down his thighs. Others preferred to get there early. Some even paid to eat his cunt out before anyone had been in him, playing with his needy slit and his asshole before being the first to dirty him. But their tongues, fingers, and cocks were nothing compared to the orc fucking him now.</p><p>It was like a machine. Steady, deep thrusts that made the orc's heavy balls slap against his ass, loud enough to echo around the marketplace where Arye was locked. He was almost sure that if he looked down he'd be able to see the bulge of the orc's cock through his slim belly. The orc seemed to enjoy it too. He was groaning deeply with each thrust. His big hands moved from Arye's hips to grasp the wood beams of the stocks. With that leverage, he slammed forward hard.</p><p>"Goddess!" Arye cried out, his eyes rolling back.</p><p>He almost lost his footing. The orc didn't stop. He was drilling faster into his cunt, making Arye's body jolt forward. Thank the gods the stocks were padded or else he was sure he'd bruise. The harshness was forcing white hot pleasure through his veins. Some clients he never came with, and would have to fake orgasms when they asked "are you close, baby?" while ignoring his needy clit and not hitting the right places inside of him. This monster cock though rubbed him in all the right ways. He didn't need any attention to his clit to cum this time. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as his orgasm hit, drooling like the whore he was as a shiver went through him and he squirted. He heard the orc laugh as his pussy gushed over his cock and soaked his thighs and the stage. </p><p>Arye's legs gave out but the orc wasn't done. He felt hands lift him up so he could continue to be used. Hot tears spilled from his eyes. It was too much! This monstrous cock was throwing his body into oversensitivity, making him shake. The orc seemed to like it though. He, somehow, fucked into Arye's body faster, grunting out with the effort.</p><p>"Take it you fucking whore," He heard him growl out, "Take that cock."</p><p>The fast thrusts suddenly switched to shorter, but harder ones, and the orc thrust one, two, three times before roaring out his satisfaction as he buried his cock deep into Arye and unleashed. A torrent of cum filled him. Arye sobbed as he felt his belly distend with the amount. The orc fucked shallowly into him, prolonging his orgasm and making sure his cum was buried deep into the elf. Arye clenched around the cock, desperate for every drop, and the orc was only happy to deliver. Only when his cock finally stopped shooting cum did he pull out and let Arye collapse.</p><p>The orc walked around to the front of the stocks, not bothering to tuck away his cum and squirt covered cock. He gave Arye's cheek an appreciate pat, and then left him there, slumped, with his wrecked pussy leaking. </p><p>The stocks open. The kindly older orc woman who acted as Arye's mistress gently helped him out and down onto his ass on the stage. "Good boy." She praised, "You made us a lot of money today." With a cloth she cleaned him up, and wiped his cunt up as best as she could. Arye redressed with shaking hands, only putting on his shirt and leaving his lower half exposed. He was very tired now, but he knew without a doubt that he'd spent the night rubbing his clit against every surface in the house remembering that breeding. With his hefty bag of gold earnings, he left the stage and headed through the market towards home.</p><p>Outside the tavern stood the orc, who spotted Arye and winked. </p><p>Arye blushed and grinned, and called out, "Tell your friends!" before hurrying home, sincerely hoping he'd have an uptick in orcish customers soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>